<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firsts by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591663">Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Accident [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden is on the brink of his first steps. Warlock his on the brink of losing his mind from frustration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Big Accident [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firsts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is one heck of a lot longer than I remember it being.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eden had gotten to a point that he could stand up on his own completely. Sometimes he would even take a few steps while holding on to the couch. </span>
</p><p><span>Warlock was on his knees holding Eden’s hands, shuffling in whatever direction that the baby wanted to walk. He didn’t understand why Eden could walk with help but not on his own, but he </span> <span>quite enjoyed the time he spent with the baby. Miss Fell encouraged this sort of game, saying that it was helping with Eden’s growth. </span></p><p>
  <span>Eden dropped to the floor and crawled over to his mother. Nanny really couldn’t blame him for being a mamma’s boy. His dad wasn’t home all that very often. It didn’t leave too much space for him to be a daddy’s boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, you were doing so well,” Miss Fell said once the baby got to her feet. He pulled himself up to a standing position using Miss Fell’s legs as support. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumumumum,” Eden said. Miss Fell smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumumum,” she replied. She turned him around so he would be facing Warlock.  “Go get him,” she whispered. Eden smiled and dropped to the floor. Before he could get too far, Miss Fell picked him up and stood him on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Warlock, could you come closer?” Nanny asked. Warlock walked on his knees to a closer position. Eden bounced with anticipation, even taking a few steps with the support of Miss Fell. Miss Fell let go of his hands. He attempted a step but ended up falling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright, dearest,” Miss Fell said. “You can get up and try again.” Miss Fell moved to the floor and helped Eden stand again. Nanny instructed Warlock to move slightly back. Eden took a few steps. This time, Miss Fell didn’t let go until he was already midstep, hoping it would help his balance. It didn’t. Eden fell. His lip wobbled and he turned himself around and crawled into Miss Fell’s lap. “Oh it’s alright,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “You’re ok. It’s just a little fall.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t he just walk already?” Warlock asked. “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard.” Miss Fell smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eden’s a lot younger than you are,” she explained. “He doesn’t have nearly the strength in his legs that you do just yet. You were like this when you first learned to walk, I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that dumb,” Warlock said. He stood up and walked in a circle. “See I can walk just fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nanny snapped. “Eden is just fine for his age.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashtoreth, please,” Miss Fell pleaded. “Let me handle this one.” She didn’t like how upset Miss Ashtoreth was getting. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Warlock was still young. He didn’t know everything. Eden squirmed to get away, so Miss Fell let go of him. He crawled over to Warlock and started playing with his hand. “He’s still just a baby.” Warlock ripped his hand away from Eden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babies are stupid. I want to play with someone more </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Nanny said. Warlock rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying my thoughts,” Warlock said. “Just like you’ve taught me.”  Nanny sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time for a break. Say goodbye to Miss Fell and to Eden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what got into him today,” Aziraphale said. Both he and Crowley were sat on the living room floor while Eden crawled around the room, minding his own business. “Warlock </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eden.” Crowley shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not growing fast enough for Warlock’s tastes. When you gave birth to a boy, Warlock thought he was going to have a play buddy right away. Someone who would like the things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoys. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, but it seems rather sudden, don’t you think?” Eden pulled himself to stand using Crowley’s back. Crowley shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so. It has been building for a long time. I think today was just the breaking point.” Eden fell when he tried to take a step around Crowley. “As much as I hate it, I think it is time that Nanny and Warlock stop visiting every day. It isn’t going to do anyone any good if  Warlock is just going to be frustrated all the time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be right. If he’s going to stop enjoying the visits, there’s no use to him being here. We don’t want him to come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>resent </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eden. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Antichrist after all. Who knows what he’ll do with his powers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, if we’re doing our job right,” Crowley said. “Nothing to worry about anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale spent most of the next day by himself, almost how it used to be in the staff house. Something about this felt different though and it wasn’t just the lack of other staff in the house. At least there (and over the rest of his time as a parent) he knew Crowley would visit at some point during the day. Now, Crowley couldn’t be coming home until he was off for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he still had his own time with Warlock, but it wasn’t very well as if he would get to chat with Crowley much. He would drop Eden off with Nanny, work with Warlock on his schoolwork for an hour or so, switch the children back, and go home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself wishing that Warlock would just grow up a little so he could have his visits back. It hadn’t even been a full day and he already missed them terribly. He even found himself resenting Warlock a little bit, which surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warlock was eight years old. Aziraphale didn’t expect him to be perfectly patient with the baby, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>old enough to be mostly ok with a baby. He was almost half grown! He should certainly know that a baby wasn’t going to be able to play games. It was Warlock’s fault that Aziraphale no longer got to see Crowley during the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> for resenting a child like he usually would. Warlock was the Antichrist. Aziraphale was an angel. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> hate the child. He should have hated the child from the very beginning. Aziraphale was the type of angel who tended to go for things that he shouldn’t like. Crowley, for example. The demonic father of his child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps his life would be better without Crowley in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Aziraphale shook it away. Perhaps his life would be full of fewer secrets and he wouldn’t have to present himself to Heaven as a bumbling idiot if Crowley weren’t around. Perhaps he wouldn’t have even gotten tied up with the whole Antichrist business at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, without Crowley, Aziraphale wouldn’t have his lifelong partner. He probably would have left Earth a long time ago. He most certainly would not have his son. His perfect little being that had brought so much joy to his life since the day he was born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to the child in question and smiled. Eden yawned and Aziraphale nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Mummy needs a nap too,” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p><span>A few days passed and Aziraphale began to feel much better about it. He was still frustrated with the situation, but he no longer hated Warlock over it.</span><span><br/></span> <span>Crowley became more frustrated as it went on. He had gone into it thinking he would only miss a few days of visits, but Warlock showed no signs of changing or cooling off about the baby. Crowley stuck with his original plan because he didn’t want that sort of frustration around his son. He supposed that this also left less room for Aziraphale in Warlock’s life, which was good for Hell.k </span></p><p>
  <span>Plus the situation would teach Warlock to run from his problems instead of facing them head-on, which would be good for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Antichrist </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was on the couch reading a book while Eden played on the floor. Aziraphale knew he should probably have been watching the baby more closely, but he and Crowley had baby-proofed everything. There really wasn’t anything the child could hurt himself with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came to the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, how odd. He put a mark in his book (not that it mattered, he’d read this one in particular so many times she had it memorized word for word) and stood to go answer the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How may I help-” His eyes landed on Nanny Ashtoreth. “What are you doing here?” Nanny sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn’t take it anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanny, who is he?” Warlock asked. Aziraphale looked down and noticed the child for the first time. Nanny stared at Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Amelia’s . . . erm . . . brother,” Aziraphale said trying to keep his cool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Amelia?” Warlock asked Nanny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Fell’s first name is Amelia,” Nanny explained, “And no, you cannot call her that.” Warlock looked back to Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but aren’t you a bit old to be Amelia’s brother?” Aziraphale shook his head. Warlock shrugged. “Alright, I guess. Where’s Miss Fell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had to run some errands,” Aziraphale said. “So she’s left me here with Eden. She should be back shortly, so please do come in. I’m sure she will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy to see the booth of you.” Nanny and Warlock walked in and Aziraphale was internally freaking out. If he’d been expecting guests, he would have changed into his Miss Fell persona, but he very well couldn’t do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them went to the living room. Eden had gotten ahold of Aziraphale’s book and was currently flailing it around. He silently thanked Crowley for miracling all of his books to not get damaged if Eden were to get ahold of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do quite believe you are too young for this,” Aziraphale said as he took the book away from Eden. Eden acted like he was going to cry for a moment before he saw Warlock. He smiled and crawled over to him ad sat down by his feet. Warlock decided to sit down right where he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Eden!” Warlock said. Nanny and Azirpahale sat on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo!” Eden replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War-lock,” Warlock said. Eden crawled into Warlock’s lap and smiled over to Aizrpahale and nanny. Within seconds, he was off again, this time to the toy box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he ok?” Aziraphale whispered. “I mean, he isn’t going to act like the other day?” Nanny shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t predict kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Warlock snapped. He grabbed hold of the dinosaur that Eden had pulled out of the box and yanked it out of Eden’s hands. Eden started crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nanny was torn. On one hand, she shouldn’t address the behavior because of Warlock being the Antichrist. On the other, the bastard child had just made her son cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that wasn’t very nice, was it,” Aziraphale said, beating Nanny to an action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nanny said I don’t have to be nice if I don’t wanna,” Warlock clutched the toy to his chest. “I don’t wanna be nice.” Nanny walked over and picked up Eden to try to soothe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look what you’ve done though,” Aziraphale said, his eyes on Nanny and the baby. “You’ve off and upset him!” Warlock muttered something under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak up. No one likes it when you speak like that,” Nanny said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care that it upset him. This is mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, technically speaking,” Aziraphale started, “That is his. This is his house, is it not?” Warlock looked to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is his toy box, yes?” Warlock nodded. “So that toy that you pulled from his toy box is his?” Warlock sighed before nodding again. “Which would mean you took one of his own toys from him and claimed it as your own.” Warlock nodded. “Would you like it if he did the same thing to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just a baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Fell didn’t ask how old he is,” Nanny hissed. “He asked if you would like it if Eden stole one of your toys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t like it,” Warlock said. “I wouldn’t like it at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you owe Eden an apology,” Aziraphale said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Eden.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the afternoon, Warlock tried to share the toys and include Eden in his games. However, Warlock just grew frustrated with him and ended up playing on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe you made the Antichrist </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologize</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Crowley said at dinner that night. Aziraphale shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to teach him his manners,” Aziraphale said. “And you aren’t doing a great job at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s Satan’s child. He’s no need for manners.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are just going to let him behave like an animal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Crowley said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re absolutely ridiculous,” Aziraphale replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re lucky I do! This whole situation would be much more awkward if I didn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Eden walked on his own yet?” Aziraphale shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, but I do think he is getting awfully close. Within the next day or so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad I’ll probably miss it,” Crowley said.” Just like I miss everything anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be that way,” Aziraphale said. “Eden </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>his daddy. You should just see his face when he realizes that you’ve come home. He’s not gonna walk without you there.” Aziraphale looked over to Eden. “You wouldn’t leave daddy out, would you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dada?” Eden said. Crowley smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dadadada,” Crowley replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once dinner was over and Eden was cleaned up, Aziraphale and Crowley decided to call it a night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warlock and Miss Fell were trying to get Eden to walk again. Warlock had decided that if Eden learned to walk, he might become more fun to play with quicker. Miss Fell was just happy for Warlock to have calmed down about Eden. She was happy for it to be back to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miss Fell allowed Eden a few steps towards Warlock before she let go. He dropped to the ground immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re just doing that on purpose now, aren’t you?” Miss Fell asked before sliding him on his butt back towards herself. “Come on, Eden, you’ve got this.” Eden looked up to Nanny and smiled. Nanny waved at him. “Maybe we should try to have him walking to you,” Miss Fell said. “He’s been watching you all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t done this already due to Eden being in the middle of most of Eden’s firsts. His first laugh, word, and the first time crawling. If patterns were a thing (and Miss Fell very much knew that they were), it would only make sense that Warlock would be the first that Eden walked to. Nanny decided to go along with it. Literally nothing bad could happen. Warlock moved out of the way and Nanny took his spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This times the one,” Miss Fell whispered into Eden’s ear. She lifted him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dadada!” Eden shrieked as he took a step towards Nanny Ashtoreth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not your dad,” Warlock said. “Your dad is bad.” Eden took another step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, you’re doing so good,” Miss Fell said, ignoring Warlock’s comments. In his eyes, Eden’s dad </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a terrible human being. Simple as that. Though, by definition, Warlock wasn’t far off the mark. Demons weren’t supposed to be good. Miss Fell let go of one of Eden’s hands. Nanny held her arms out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Eden!” Nanny said. Eden giggled. He took another step. “That’s it, come to Nanny.” Eden took a step. Miss Fell let go of his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eden stood still for a few seconds. He looked straight into his daddy’s glasses. She had her arms held out to him. He decided to attempt a step. And then another. And then . . . . he fell right into his daddy’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Nanny exclaimed. “You walked!” She tossed him in the air once before putting him down again. She had him standing. “Now do it again,” Nanny said. “Walk to mamma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mumumum!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it,” Warlock said from the side. Nanny slowly let go of Eden’s hands. Eden managed three steps this time without help before he tumbled into his mother’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Miss Fell said. She squeezed him into a hug, causing him to grunt and try to squirm away. She looked at Nanny and mouthed “our baby is walking.” Nanny smiled and nodded. Miss Fell let go of the baby and forced him to stand. He fell right to his butt. That was apparently all the excitement for the day. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>